Ghoston
is one of the many kaijin who fought the Triple Fighters in their series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: TBA Stats Height: TBA Weight: TBA Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter Ghoston first made himself known by being seen by his shadow and heard by his laughter. He attacks the Fighters with explosives while remaining invisible like a ghost. He left the two Fighters confused by making them shoot in thin air all willy nilly and making a Demon car reappear and disappear and gloated about his plan in motion as he watched them follow the ghost car. Later, he finally made himself visible in front of the Devila and told them about his plan as he gave them their instructions. Ghoston appeared again in a parking garage. There, he met up with the Devila and told them about the next stage of his plan, distracting the two fighters while he gets to work. It was later revealed that he either possessed or invisibly moved an unconsciously Devila and led the now three Fighters to an old and abandoned shack, where he, along with a lot more Devila were waiting for him. He then trapped Lily with an intricate trap and lead the other Fighters on a wild goose chase with another Demon car. While Lily was trapped in the basement, Ghoston proceeded to mess with her by showing in disguise of his shadow and a Devila form of her before turning back into his true form. This would go on for a while until the two male fighters returned to the abandoned shack and while Tetsuo found the trap door that lead to Lily's current location, Yuji would deal with the Devila until Ghoston appeared on the roof and when he jumped down to fight him, the human transformed into Red Fighter to fight him head on. However, Ghoston proved to be quite the tricky opponent with his superior fighting skills and the ability to disappear and reappear. As Ghoston continued to fight Red Fighter, he still had the upper hand against the fighter an eventually put him in a neck hold and then restrained him by flashing him with the gem on his head until the latter escaped. Afterwards, he left the hero to deal with explosive Devila as he changed his targets, but Red Fighter arrived in time to save them. He was then joined by Tetsuo who turned into Green Fighter to help deal with the kaijin, even though he had trouble with Ghoston's abilities as well. After Lily woke up from unconsciousness and transformed into Orange Fighter, she merged with the two others to become Triple Fighter to even the odds. While the kaijin still held the advantage with said abilities, the hero was able to keep up with him, and eventually, he was able to defeat Ghoston by jumping onto his shoulders (whilst he was invisible), judo threw him to the ground, and then punched him hard in the chest. He then yelled out Demon's name in anguish before he exploded. Powers and Abilities * Explosives: Ghoston can use many explosives to against his enemies. * Invisibility: Ghoston can turn invisible at will. * Shadow Form: Ghoston can turn into a shadow. Gallery Gosuton.jpg Ghoston Appears1.png Ghoston Appears2.png Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju